noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dio Buccaneer/Breakdown Analysis by Dio Buccaneer - 03. Werewolf Society and Hierarchy
Ahoy my Noble readers! I am Dio Buccaneer and I welcome you to the Breakdown Analysis blog where we break down and analyse all things Noblesse. Today's subject is Werewolf Society and Hierarchy. A subject that is much less defined than the Noble and Human equivalent. Thus I have taken it upon me to hypothesise about it and how it could function. So let us begin: The Lord: The Lord is chosen by who is the best fighter. That is the only thing you need to know in order to guess what problems plague the Werewolves. Does punching better than everyone else translate to govern better than anyone else? Does it mean you are the most beloved by the public? Does it mean you can voice your opinion without risking bodily harm and humiliation? Does that mean that whoever was chosen wants to make pleasant changes to how things function? Does the strongest realise that now they have more responsibility than they might ever want? Do they always know the implications of what they just accepted with the position? No! All that nice stuff are driving the Werewolf arc as had either of the Werewolf Lords been responsible (Muzaka) or compassionate (Maduke) none of this would have happened. But enough complains. Let us talk about a Werewolf Lord 's duties. They are supposed to lead the pack, guide them, make them strong and look out for them. The idea behind the strong ruling is based on the thought that if someone is talented and hardworking enough then they are both capable of patience and protection. That is why the Werewolves choose the strongest as a leader. To be a paragon of their values and strengths and inspire. While Werewolves are capable of obedience to any of the Lord 's agentas and goals they have their own goals which they can pursue if it does not go against their Lords orders and laws. The only way to go against the wishes of the Lord is becoming the Lord through combat. The Warriors: The Warriors are the guardians, governors and military officers for their kind. They are the main fighting force and possibly the greatest role-models in the Werewolf Society and thus everyone looks up to them. That is what is supposed to be happening at least as nowadays Warriors are kidnaping those that they were supposed to be protecting and use them as experimental subjects to increase their own power. The New Warriors: Untrained beyond the standard and inexperienced by default. They only got the position of the Warrior through Modification rather than training and talent. It shows... The True Warriors: The ones who got the title before/without Modification. They are on par with the current Clan Leaders and they lead the small teams of Warriors called "Crews" and their power rarely disapoints. They have mastery over their aura at levels Warriors below them envy. The True Warriors are no higher in hierarchy than the new ones but their strength is more relied upon. The Inner Circle: Those in the Inner Circle are the strongest among the True Warriors as well as those that assist the Lord directly. They are senior members, the most trusted and those that the rest of the Warriors both True and New follow the orders from by choice and they act as the hands, eyes and ears of the Lord. They are all considered Lord candidates and all have power that is on par with Muzaka currently. While that is not their official name they are distinct from the rest and thus get their own category here. Maduke, Zaiga, Garda and Juraki are the only ones we know that have served in the position. The Soldiers: A hypothetical group. Those that aspired to be Warriors but while they fought, they were not on par with the Warriors. Possibly the answer to the Central Order of Lukedonia. After the arrival of Modification they might have been split to those that became New Warriors and those that became experiments or stayed Soldiers. This group might no longer exist if it ever did. The Scientists: Those that were willing to experiment to their own people by either the constant threat of becoming an experimental subject or because they had no other talent. They took this path because they truly believed that it was the way to go but many had second feelings when they saw what they were supposed to be doing but they pulled through as it was a threat to them as well if they did not. The Peasants: The ones that are not fighting capable. While every Werewolf is stronger than Humans many do not possess a fighting spirit or the talents others possess thus they turn into a different career. Little is known about the non-fighting members of the Werewolves that are not scientists expect that they are now kidnaped by the Warriors and used as experiments. The Culture: Little is known about the Werewolf Culture outside of fighting. While the Lord is the leader, during Muzaka 's reign and after the Werewolves followed Maduke as Muzaka 's long and constant vacation made them easier to be lead astray by what was described by Muzaka as "good talkers". Also Muzaka said that they once admired the talented but now since decadence and corruption spread through, any such talented individual has to watch out for Maduke and the Inner Circle making a move to preserve their high position. The push to adopt Modification was helmed mainly by Zaiga and his weak regenerativity which was improved after being modified. It seems that only a Warrior's opinion is held with any regard by the Lord and others (or at least Maduke) as the push for war with Lukedonia and conquering the world was helmed by them thus the lower ranks ' opinion on the subject is unknown as well as the lower ranks have basically no rights (though the case could be that no one has rights unless the Lord says so judging from the fact that Kentas received no trial when he betrayed). The weak and those considered traitors get sent to be experimented upon rather than be executed like in the past (for the traitors). It could be assumed that technically the Werewolves have no civilians as even the weaker members act as reserve forces while occupying an other job before being called by their Lord. An other case could be that the other members of the Werewolves play a more supportive role rather than combat normally. After Maduke took over, every follower of Muzaka was declared a traitor was experimented upon along the weaker Werewolves in order to increase the power of those loyal to Maduke as well as create the Titan. It became the norm for the many to be killed for the few. Also some of their members have affinity to magic. All Werewolves have a wolf-motif in their techniques. The Homeland: Back in the day they used to live in a mountainous area. Nowadays they moved to an island which they filled with labs and serves as a prison for its weaker population. And then is the Castle... OH YES THE CASTLE! From the outside it looks like it was designed by Hildy from "Trading Spaces" during an edgelord phase after playing Castlevania: Symphony of the Night with just the right ammount of complete tastelessness and lack of self-awareness to laugh at but not feel the slightest pity (only so many will get these references). The throne room is located inside it. It looks like a Cathedral from the inside. That is where the Warriors gather in meetings. The Crews: Crews are teams of four Warriors each. Each crew is lead by its strongest member who has or approaches the power of a True Warrior. This seems to be a new concept as only now there are that many Warriors to have to be separated to Crews otherwise the previous Crews might had a Warrior for a leader and lesser fighters following. The Demographics: The Werewolves were never high in number. In fact they were even less than the Nobles and the systematic killing of their population does them no favors. A war with Lukedonia or the Union would definitely be the coffin of their species as they would lose many of their strong members fighting with those powers. If they keep it that way I can see only so many ways things could improve for them. 1) They could decrease the amount of people they kill though judging from the corruption and greed that plagues the higher ranks many might try to keep kidnaping to increase their own power. 2) Breeding with humans which will cause confict between purebloods and hybrids sooner or later cause of the purebloods' elitism and the hibrids' expected oppression. 3) Modify themselves with only their current research. 4) Create Werewolves by implanting hearts of the weak and the diseased to Humans like those we saw in the lab. Things will only get ugly for them once they hit the point where inbreeding is the only option. The Problems: A lack of population and an attitude adopted from a species that does not suffer from it. Blind faith to the physically strong and leaders who abuse power. Lack of non-fighting skills and living in a world which those are required as things were never that simple. EVER! People like that cannot take no for an answer and mature. Those problems are species-wide for them as a few having those features is a lot as they are little in number. You would think that they are North Ko-Oh... Okay then. In the end what makes dictatorships bad did not do them good either. I would suggest something like a Roman Senate since they are a war culture. A small observation: Have you noticed that they lack anything that would physically compare them to wolves? They have claws, fangs and fur but so do cats and bears. What makes the wolf-like is their techniques not their features. Sonic Howl, Wolf Phantom, Wolf Cloud, Cerberus Spell of Zaiga. That sort. What were they calling themselves before they developed those techniques that look like wolves? Wolves must be integral in their lore and culture. Something to think about: While I was writing the previous blog a thought came to mind: What if the Werewolves had a Soul Weapon? I am not saying they have but what if they were to make one. The greatest barrier between the Humans and a Soul Weapon was the lack of strength which was overcome by Frankenstein. So since the Werewolves do not lack strength they could overcome the barrier easily if they had the method Frankenstein used. Maybe since the Werewolves use their claws it would not be a weapon but a Transformation or an amulet that transforms them or even an implant. If they had the method of Frankenstein combined with their attitude torwards killing their own then they would be even stronger. The Dark Spear proves that Soul Weapons are not a Noble-exlusive feature when Modification comes to play. To conclude, while technologically the Werewolves are equal to us, their other sciences such as social sciences are underdeveloped which in a war with Lukedonia and the Union would result in their defeat or inability to sustain a healthy population and the possible absence of non-Warrior troops will definitely leave them vulnerable to the Central Order and Union 's ground troops, Modified Humans, nuclear weapons and Battleships (a barrage of fire from a fleet hurt Ludis Mergas' hand forcing him to use his Soul Weapon to block). Alright guys, that was it! This was the final Breakdown Analysis blog. There will be another if I can come up with a subject but this is it for now. Thank you for joining and remember... Live Nobly and take care, everyone! Category:Blog posts